


Without Him You Get Nowhere

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, fem!Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt helps Rene forget about an incident at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him You Get Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartoonzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/gifts).



When the distant sound of the front door opening and the clatter of keys ran through the apartment, Bertholdt was jolted out of his deep, thoughtful trance that he always went into when he was writing. He nearly jumps too, but he doesn't want the pile of papers in his lap to flutter down onto the floor. With quick, shaky fingers he gathers up the messy bunch and organizes the stack before placing it beside his laptop keyboard. 

“I'm home!” He hears Rene's protruding voice call just as Bertholdt saves his document. With a deep sigh, he takes off his glasses and rubs at his face with a hand. The light was off, so he ended up tripping on the trash can that he kept by his desk, but manages to catch himself before actually falling. Rene always did comment on his clumsiness. He frowns as he straightens the trash can and puts all the crumpled up papers back inside of it.

He exits the extra bedroom (which was his office/workspace, not really a bedroom anymore. There was a cheap, threadbare couch though, in case he was about to pass out and he didn't want to end up sleeping in his stiff chair or on the even stiffer floor), running a thin hand through his messy black locks as he steps out of the small hallway, into the sitting room. 

Rene was taking off her boots, and only when Bertholdt emerged did she lift her head and give him her usual cocky, teeth-revealing grin that made him feel adoration swell in his chest. Bertholdt is reminded once again that she is too good for him. 

“Welcome back,” he says, pulling his grey cardigan tighter around himself as he steps up to her. Her grin softens to a smile and she then returns to her shoes. She grunts as she yanks at it, before the damn thing gave in and came off her foot. She stumbled a little, and Bertholdt reflexively reached out for her. Rene waved him off as she put the boot next to the other.

When she stood straight and smoothed out her blouse, Rene looked Bertholdt up and down, and said, “Did you eat dinner yet? Then again, did you eat at all?” Her smile softens at her words. Bertholdt gives a sheepish look and she sighs. When Rene comes up to him, Bertholdt expects a light smack on the arm or something, like she always did when she was displeased, but instead she grabs onto his bicep gently. Actually, it still kinda hurt, but its because Bertholdt was bony and thin and she had a strength she always was too reckless with. Rene leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. He returns it, eyes closing behind his glasses. When the frame of said glasses knock into the bridge of her nose, she pulls away and glares mildly.

“Sorry,” Bertholdt murmurs, reaching up to take them off. Rene smiles and leans in to give him a kiss to the cheek.

“I'll cook you dinner. You're gonna get even skinnier if you keep your habit up, y'know.”

“Yeah..I just..forgot again.”

Rene eyes him with a cocked brow as she straightens his loose cardigan with unintentional harsh tugs of her hands. Bertholdt smiles a little bit and she laughs lightly, reaching up to pat him on the cheek.

“You better help me. I'm not your house wife that you can use whenever you want.”

“Of course.”

Rene looks pleased. She grabs him by the hand with a strong grip, the pale blue nail polish on her nails contrasting with his pale skin, and pulls him over to the adjoined kitchen, separated from the sitting room by the change of carpet to linoleum. 

 

They didn't spend too much time on it. Rene wasn't exceptionally patient, and Bertholdt didn't care too much about it. They just whipped up something simple for them both, and took a seat together at the small table in the corner. Rene was talking for the majority of the time they cooked together, but that was a typical thing. Bertholdt liked dating her because it meant he didn't have to go through the trouble of entertaining her with conversation. 

But during the small pause of silence when they got settled at the table with their plates of food and glasses of milk, Bertholdt took it upon himself to speak this time.

“How was work today?”

Although, such a thing will only evoke more continuous talk from Rene. Bertholdt didn't mind. He liked her voice and she told interesting stories, even if those stories wouldn't seem as intriguing to some. She had a way of making it a lot more capturing with her gestures and tone of voice. 

Her golden eyes are lifted to his at that question, fork poised to her mouth. She lowers that hand and her lips do a kind of..uncomfortable smile. Bertholdt watches silently, food remaining to be untouched for now. Rene hums thoughtfully, and drops her eyes to her plate.

“Well. It was fine. Had to get some people to leave 'cause they were causing a problem like usual, but other than that...pretty uneventful.”

Rene seemed like she had more to say, judging by her pause and furrowed brow, but she then lifts her fork to her lips and continues where she left off with eating. Bertholdt drops his eyes to her hands for a moment, wondering if it was truly an uneventful day, before he spears some of the food on his own plate as well. They eat in silence for almost a minute before she speaks again, past some food in her mouth.

“And a some guy groped me but hey, that only comes with the job,” she says rather quickly that Bertholdt barely has time to catch it. He looks up at her and sees a nervousness in her eyes and a frown on her lips. Bertholdt's eyebrows raise slightly, feeling only concern.

“Is it really safe for you to work there..?” He asks, watching her carefully. She shrugs.

“At least I wasn't kidnapped or something. That would have sucked. I'll take a butt squeeze over that any day.”

“That isn't funny, Rene.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” she says, dropping her gaze, poking at some of the food on her plate. She sighs and shrugs, “I can handle myself. Its not as if I liked this creep grabbing my ass, but I couldn't smash the beer over his head or anything. That sort of thing only comes with being a waitress at a sports bar.” Rene looks crestfallen, and her arms kind of sag down a little. Bertholdt frowns. He sets his fork down and reaches over to take her hand that was resting on the table top. Rene looks up at him and smiles lightly.

Bertholdt looks into her eyes, “I'm just glad you're okay. Next time, do smash the beer over that guy's head.” 

After a pause, he offers a light smile. Rene looks at him with raised eyebrows, and then she gets its a joke, before laughing, lips breaking into a grin. Bertholdt strokes his thumb over the back of her hand before pulling his arm back, watching with a soft smile as she laughs lightly, her head shaking a little bit.

“I'll keep that in mind,” she muses, bright eyes fixed on him. Bertholdt nods, his smile remaining on his lips. 

 

After they finish up their meals, they gather the dishes and wash them side by side at the kitchen sink, talking about random things like what they were going to do on Rene's days off, where Bertholdt is in his second novel, or how much Rene hates her boss. 

It ends up becoming nine at night by the time they finish cleaning up and Rene stops teasing Bertholdt about his very fashionable outfit (a loose, plaid sweater, his cardigan, and his dark green pyjama pants), so both of them are ready for bed. Rene moans about her legs and back hurting as she tugs off her skinny jeans to change into her pyjamas. Bertholdt was washing his face and brushing his teeth as he hears her complain from the bedroom. 

“Bertl! Where did my Ren and Stimpy t-shirt go?!” Rene shouts from the bedroom across the hallway. After pausing for a moment, Bertholdt rinses his mouth out as he thinks about it. Then he recalls he put the laundry in the dryer before he went back to writing. That was hours ago.

“Its in the dryer. I'll go get it,” he calls back as he leaves the bathroom, turning off the light as he steps out. He begins down the hallway towards his office. He notices the door is already open and the light was on. Rolling his eyes, he enters and spots Rene at the closet where the washing and drying machines were stacked. She was topless, of course, because her Ren and Stimpy t-shirt was her pyjama top.

Rene was digging through the laundry, throwing some of Bertholdt's underwear and shirts out in the process. Bertholdt approaches and grabs them off the carpet as Rene locates her shirt with a sharp 'Ah ha!'. Bertholdt sighs and watches as Rene pulls on the holed, old t-shirt, covering her tan skin and her rather attention-grabbing breasts. Bertholdt steps up beside her and reaches in to put the laundry back in the dryer. He'll deal with it tomorrow. 

“Hey, carry me back to the room,” Rene says, earning his gaze and an uneasy expression. Rene's brow was set. Bertholdt frowns, “The last time I tried that, it didn't go well. I thought we both agreed not to do it again.” She sighs and groans, “But I don't wanna walk back, my legs hurt.”

“You'll survive,” Bertholdt says with a smile as he grabs her hand and begins towards the door. Rene heaves a sigh, being the dramatic person she can be, and it makes Bertholdt's smile extend a little. He lets Rene leave first before turning off the light and shutting the door behind him, casting his laptop a glance.

When he enters the bedroom, he finds Rene fiddling with the small stereo-like thing atop her dresser, that played tracks that helped her sleep, like rainfall or crickets chirping. Then rainfall sounds fill the silence as Bertholdt quietly shuts the door behind himself. Rene looks up at him with a smile, her short blonde hair messy from when she pulled her shirt on. 

“I'll join you, I gotta pee still,” she says. Bertholdt smiles, amused, and nods, before he approaches the wide queen sized bed. After taking off his cardigan and draping it on the armchair by his dresser, he climbs on, and slips under the covers. The door opens past him and Rene escapes into the hallway.

He rubs at his eyes, and yawns. A minute later he hears the toilet flush and then the sink running, mixing with the rainfall sounds. Bertholdt remains sitting up against the headboard, waiting for Rene to return. Then the sink stops running, and half a minute later she does emerge from the darkness, shutting the door quietly behind her and turning off the light. Bertholdt reaches over to the nightstand and turns on the lamp. A soft light fills the room, and it grants Rene vision to pace over to the bed, her ocean blue pyjama pants loose around her legs. 

“Oh my God, I'm going to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow,” she says as she climbs under the covers, slipping closer to Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiles lightly and opens his arms. Instead of accepting the offer of an embrace, Rene pushes him by the shoulder so he falls back down onto the pillows, no longer supported by his elbow. He isn't that surprised. Rene never really liked being held. At least, not when it came to sleeping. She did usually move around a lot anyways.

“But first,” Rene murmurs as she presses against him (big ol boobs against him as well), hand resting on his chest, “I wanna kiss you goodnight.” Rene was grinning a little, lips pulled back slightly. Bertholdt watches her through the dim light of the lamp, and smiles gently, eyes softening to a look of adoration. Rene smirks a little, and then leans in to press her full lips delicately against his. Bertholdt rests his hand on her back, sliding it up as he rests his other on her cheek.

They kiss gently for a minute, the rainfall draining out the silence throughout the room, until Rene leans away, looking down at him with her lips still pursed. Bertholdt opens his eyes to look up at her and licks his lips. Rene slides her hand up his chest to caress the side of his neck, fingers gentle as they touch. She moves her fingertips up his strong jaw, before she slips them over to gently caress his lips.

“Bertholdt,” she says, “How tired are you?” 

Bertholdt kisses her fingertips and then speaks against them, “Not too tired. I had a few cups of coffee when you were at work. Why?” Rene's face softens and her lips curl into a smile. She rubs her thumb against his bottom lip as she says in a silk-like tone, “Because I want you to make me forget about that touchy guy at work.”

When Bertholdt's eyes stare into hers unwaveringly, and his hand on her cheek slides down to rest on her neck, Rene smirks softly and leans in to kiss him again, moving her hand aside. Bertholdt closes his eyes and lets Rene lead the kiss. Her full lips play against his for a moment, softly pursing and moving. When they both ease into a mutual dance of lips, Rene gives more open-mouthed kisses that Bertholdt easily matches, noses bumping occasionally.

Rene pulls away to pant quietly, her hands dropping down to steady herself on the bed, the mattress dipping slightly on either side of him. Bertholdt licks his lips and watches her as she catches her breath and looks down at him. Bertholdt moves the hand on her back down to slip it past the waistband of her pyjama pants.

“Definitely fits better in my hand,” he murmurs as he grasps the flesh in his long, slender fingers. A grin tugs at Rene's lips. She hums and nods, blond hair falling down across her forehead as she leans in to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. He tries to turn into it but one of her hands lifts from the bed to grasp his jaw. He remains still as she kisses at his cheek, his chin, the side of his face, and then his neck. When Rene mouths at the skin across his neck, she moves her hand back from his jaw. Bertholdt feels her move her body a little bit, situating herself on top of him, but keeping most of her weight on her knees. One of his legs was between her thighs. He spreads his legs a little more to give her room.

Bertholdt licks his lips and closes his eyes as he feels Rene suck a hickey into the skin by his collarbone. She then bites onto the bone and he jerks under her out of surprise, knees raising. His face was already warm and flushed but it fills more with blood when he unintentionally rubs his thigh up into her. Rene does gasp, but then she giggles. She kisses the same spot her teeth previously sunk into.

“Tease,” he grumbles and she laughs again. They've done this God knows how many times and yet Rene _still_ manages to fluster and surprise him. Bertholdt was approaching the big 30's, so he wasn't necessarily young enough to instantly pop a boner, but he was getting there already. It was kind of embarrassing how easily he was turned on. 

Rene seemed only to be amused with it, though. She coos when she grabs his dick through his pyjamas and underwear. Bertholdt makes a noise and shifts under her.

“So excited,” Rene gushes, obviously teasing again, and it makes Bertholdt give a mild glare, face flushed and slightly perspired. Rene was grinning as she rubs her hand against him. Bertholdt looks away and she kisses him on the warm cheek.

“I'm flattered,” she murmurs and Bertholdt can tell by her tone it was just more teasing. He remains silent and keeps his mildly annoyed glare on. He hears Rene laugh softly, before saying, “I'm only playing.”

Bertholdt drops his scowl and looks over at her again. Her face was flushed as well, and her eyes were dilated. He huffs, and then murmurs, “That is a normal occurrence with you.” Rene's lips curl into a playful smirk as she slips her hand down his underwear. Bertholdt bites his lip when she grabs onto his half-hard cock.

“Right,” Rene says in a voice that dripped with honey, eyes staring down at Bertholdt's flushed face. Then she leans in to kiss him strongly on the lips. Bertholdt hums against her mouth and moves his own back against hers. Rene simply kept a hold on his erection, and it was really frustrating, but after she began to rub herself against his thigh, her hips rocking, she also started to pull at his cock with a tight grasp.

Bertholdt slips his tongue across Rene's bottom lip, earning a quiet gasp and then a tongue meeting his. Rene's lips press against his softly as their tongues embrace, her hips and hand still moving. But only a minute later, Rene pulls away, panting quietly as she sits back and pulls the covers away with her free hand. Bertholdt watches, propping up on an elbow, and then frowns when Rene removes her hand from his pyjama pants. She notices and smiles without a comment as she pulls down said pyjama pants. Bertholdt's feels his heart beat quickly in his chest as Rene tugs his underwear down his thighs. He bites on his tongue when cool air meets his flushed arousal. 

Rene pulls it off his legs and throws the articles of clothing onto the floor before she scoots back up to him. She doesn't straddle him like before. Bertholdt sits up straighter and watches her as she reaches out to grab his hand. Bertholdt doesn't need further guidance than that, and slips closer to her to hook his fingers into the waistbands of her pyjama bottom and her panties. He draws the clothing down her thighs. He ends up pulling them down to her calves, distracted by the fact that shes pulling up her shirt and discarding it to her side.

“Touch me,” she says as she spreads her thighs wider, pulling his hand down between them. Bertholdt doesn't need to be asked (demanded) twice. He slips his fingers down over the course hair below her navel before he runs them down between her flushed, wet labia. Rene bites her lip.

“Here lay back against the headboard,” Bertholdt says softly, and Rene obliges by scooting over a little. She rests her back against it as Bertholdt rubs her clitoris. She lets out a quiet gasp, mouth falling open. Bertholdt licks his lips and shifts closer. Rene reaches out to touch him too, fingers curling around his shaft. Bertholdt's fingers are soaked when he slips them back down between her labia, fingers playing gently with her entrance.

Rene was panting quietly as he lightly presses into her with two fingertips, before withdrawing them. Her hips fidget. Bertholdt smiles a little, before he slides one finger into her easily due to the wetness. Rene lets out a soft sigh. Without hesitation, he eases in another and moves them back and forth a little bit. Rene tries opening her legs wider but her pyjama pants around her shins prevent it. She's distracted though, when Bertholdt begins to quickly press up into her G-spot with his fingers.

Moaning, she tosses her head back, hand moving down to grasp at the flesh of her thigh, mouth falling open. Bertholdt watches her expression, seeing the blush paint her cheeks. He knows she loves that. After a moment, Rene drops her head back down, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape. He keeps it continuous until his arm hurts, watching her as she fidgets and moans. He returns to moving his fingers inside her, giving his arm a break. With his other hand, he brings it in to rub at her clit. Rene muffles a moan by biting her lip, thighs shaking slightly. She looks at him with lustful eyes and a flushed face, chest heaving as she pants. Bertholdt doesn't want her to come just yet, so he stops massaging her clitoris and raises his hand to caress one of her breasts.

“Bertholdt,” she breathlessly whispers. He leans over to capture one of her nipples between his lips. Rene hums and moves her hips a little, asking for more. He obliges and presses up into her G-spot again as he gently catches her nipple between his teeth. Rene bucks her hips off the bed and lets out a deep moan.

“S-stop. I want you inside me when I come,” she says hurriedly. After a moment, Bertholdt leans away, licking his lips, and nods. He removes his soaked fingers. Rene pushes him back down onto the bed which was a little surprising. He falls back onto the thick comforter and looks up at her as she straddles his thighs. He raises his knees slightly, eyes raised to her, watching her as she situates herself onto her knees.

He lets himself admire her figure. Her flushed, beautiful face and her strong, sloped shoulders. Her breasts were large but still appeared soft and lovely. Her belly was flat and sides slender, which expanded into her strong, fleshy hips. He's distracted from his appreciation when she grabs his erection and positions it.

When she sinks down onto it, they both moan. Bertholdt grasps her on her hips, fingers tightly grasping the flesh there. Rene swivels her waist as she sits down on him completely. It makes Bertholdt moan again. He was biting down into his lip, eyes unwavering as he watches Rene. She was panting, mouth open and eyes half-lidded. 

“Feel good, baby?” she murmurs, clenching around him purposefully as she sets her hands on his belly. Bertholdt exhales shakily and silently nods, brow furrowed. He always has to grow accustomed to being inside her like this. Rene remained still a moment, letting herself grow used to his size as well. Then after a long minute, Bertholdt pulls up on her hips, urging her to move. Rene repositions her knees on the bed and begins to raise and lower her hips with slight swivels. Bertholdt almost feels no friction from how wet she is. He watches, panting quietly, as she repeatedly lifts herself, helping her move with his grasp on her hips. 

After she gets used to it and moves easier, Bertholdt begins to thrust up into her as she comes down. It evokes a gasp every time, and a furrow of her brow. He does it more gently after she grunts painfully, running his hands up her sides. Rene's eyes were closed in concentration and pleasure, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Bertholdt watches as she lifts a hand from his belly to rub at her clit with quick fingers. She moans and her head tips back a little. Rene sucks in a breath as she repeatedly drops back down onto him. Then she begins to ride him more harshly, hips slightly bucking as she moves. Rene's breaths were tight and she was giving quiet moans. Her hands were shaking.

“Already?” Bertholdt breathlessly asks and she nods quickly. 

Merely a moment later, Rene clenches around him tightly as she cries out, her thighs trembling. Bertholdt feels himself grow close as well. He notices how she was drooling a little as she comes down from her orgasm. Rene licks her bitten lips and sits down onto him, sighing a little. After a moment, she gets off of him and scoots back to lean tiredly against the headboard, panting breathlessly. Bertholdt sits straighter as she reaches over to grab him around the wet shaft.

When Rene begins to stroke him, Bertholdt looks over at her. Her face was flushed and her honey eyes were on him. When he glanced at her, she leaned in to kiss him. Bertholdt returns it softly as her hand tightens and quickens. He can barely kiss back he's so distracted by his imminent orgasm that was teetering off the edge. Bertholdt's lips pause against hers when she gives quick, tight strokes over the head. He moans and Rene breaks the kiss to mouth at his jawline, knowing he liked it there.

Bertholdt grasps fistfuls of the comforter in his hands, mouth agape and eyes fixed on Rene's hand moving. His hips are restless on the bed, shifting and fidgeting until he comes with a sharp gasp, ropes of his ejaculation painting her hand and his stomach. Bertholdt's stomach and chest lift and fall with his heavy breathing, his head resting back against the wall. Rene lets go, leaning back from Bertholdt's neck, and keeps her hand off of the comforter, elbow propped on the mattress. A minute passes, their mixed panting filling the room as well as the rainfall sound effects.

“That was good, but I'm tired as hell now. I hope you don't expect a second round,” Rene says by his side, voice more even and breath controlled, before she gets up. She wasn't waiting for an answer. Bertholdt opens his eyes to see her walk out of the bedroom. She does return a moment later though, with what appeared to be a wet hand towel. Bertholdt runs a hand through his hair as she returns to the bed. Sitting down with her leg tucked under herself, Rene reaches out to wipe off the come on his stomach and then cleans off his rather sensitive dick. Bertholdt winces and Rene smirks a little. After that, she leans over to give him a kiss on the forehead and stands to dispose of the towel. Bertholdt grabs his pyjamas discarded to the side and begins to pull his clothing back on as she escapes to the bathroom again. 

Bertholdt sighs and checks the alarm clock. Almost ten. If he isn't mistaken, Rene has a day off tomorrow. Bertholdt begins to wonder what they could do tomorrow with her time. Probably just use her time off for relaxation. Bertholdt worked at home, so he usually had plenty of time to relax, but she would probably just want to go on her laptop. Maybe they could eat out or something.

When he's thinking about it, Rene emerges from the hallway saying, “Well its good you didn't come inside me. That saves me the trouble of cleaning myself out.” Bertholdt cringes at her crude talking, despite the fact he should be used to it by now, and looks over at her with a frown. Rene was grinning as she strides up to the bed, still rather naked. Bertholdt's eyes intentionally drop down to her breasts and she laughs.

“Jeez, I'm thinking you do want a second round.”

Then Rene grabs her boobs and squeezes them, with an amused grin on her lips, “But who _wouldn't_ want a second round with these beauts?” 

Bertholdt makes a face, lifting his gaze back to her face, “Rene, honestly.” She laughs again and then climbs back onto the bed. “Y'know, I don't know why you haven't asked to motorboat 'em yet. Like seriously. I've been asked that plenty times before at work,” Rene muses, and then grimaces, “Oh God, that just reminds me of that a-hole today. Not pleasant.” Bertholdt sighs and tosses her pyjamas at her.

“Then stop talking about such things,” he grumbles. Rene shrugs with a light smile upon her full lips, pulling on her panties. Rene then tugs on her pyjama pants as she says, “Next time though, you're doing all the work. I just felt like riding you tonight. My legs and vagina are killing me.”

“ _Rene._ ”

“Hey, it isn't my fault you've got a big dick.”

Bertholdt rubs his hands over his face as he blushes. Rene snickers as she pulls her t-shirt on, finally covering herself. Bertholdt drops his hands to look at her, and smiles a little. Her short blond hair was a mess and her eyes were tired looking. Rene sighs and slips under the covers. When she snuggles up close to him, Bertholdt curls an arm around her.

Silently, Rene rests her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand up to rest it across Bertholdt's collarbone. In the dim light of the room, they breathe quietly until Bertholdt reaches over to turn off the lamp. Rene hooks a leg over Bertholdt's and settles in closer to him. Bertholdt smiles in the darkness, listening to her breathing and the rainfall noises. 

“I love you,” he hears Rene murmur, and then he feels a pair of lips press to his cheek. Bertholdt blushes, pauses a moment, before he says, “I..love you too.” He hears Rene hum. A few minutes pass of comfortable silence until Bertholdt decides he is too tired and closes his eyes as well.

In the end, he had turned onto his side, back to Rene, and she had pressed up close behind him, sliding an arm in around his midsection. Bertholdt decides its rather nice being spooned from behind. Maybe Rene would be more willing to cuddle if it was like this. Rene was snoring away behind him, arm limp across his side, so maybe she was okay with it too.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
